


Schwarzschild Radius

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney passes the event horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwarzschild Radius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyfarfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyfarfalla/gifts).



Rodney shouldn't have had—really, really shouldn't have—that last, or to be more precise, those final four cups of coffee. But he'd been on automatic, back and forth between coffee pot and monitors, typing and pouring and pacing and drinking, and before he knew it he'd been well beyond his ten cup limit for the day. Well beyond, and now his fingers were shaking and his heart was pounding and he'd managed to finally escape the lab and was walking he knew not where, head still spinning with the results of his sim, seeing the crisp sinusoid with the desired output at long last.

He didn't realize his destination until the transporter dumped him out, and then he found himself walking hurriedly down the hallway, teeth still chattering. It was times like these he missed his cat, he told himself. Really, that was the only reason he found himself outside this particular door at two a.m., passing his hand over the crystal and, hearing the, "Yeah?" letting himself inside.

The lights were on, he was relieved to see, the black figure on the bed lazing there raising its head and one laconic eyebrow, if an eyebrow could be said to be laconic, which this one certainly was, if any could be. 

Rodney found himself approaching in an elliptical orbit, a few steps at a time, with one eye on the curious figure, which observed, dark and silent and still, its stillness a contrast to Rodney's crazed meanderings—here to fiddle with the model of a plane, nearly dropping it when his fingers trembled suddenly, then there, in three shuffling steps drawn back toward the bed.

Suddenly the figure moved, silently, explosively, rolling smoothly and, though Rodney would have sworn he was still out of reach, trapping Rodney within the circle of one arm and one leg. 

Rodney made a sound, but was silenced by a soft, "Hey, c'mon. Calm down," and felt himself held and pulled inexorably downward, as if by a powerful gravitational force, until his limbs were anchored, weighted, trembling no more, but pressed beneath warmth and strength and will.

Burying his nose in John's shoulder, Rodney smiled and went still.

 

_End._


End file.
